Five times Rose accidently murdered Martha Jones
by Chloerules4eva
Summary: Five scenario's where Rose ends up accidently murdering the woman who replaced her when she left in series 2. xFun one shotx Rated T for language


**I've seen a few of these '10 times somebody did so and so...' and I figured I'd give it a shot, so this is my attempt.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Five Times Rose accidently murdered Martha.

1

"You think you can just waltz back in here and take him back?!" Martha sneered. "Well you can't! He's mine now!"

"Martha, can you just..." The Doctor attempted in vain to intervene.

"Yeah, well, you're just the rebound girl!" Rose yelled. "He doesn't really love you! He just used you to get over loosing me!"

"Well you're just a blonde cow who can't STAND to see the Doctor happy without you!"

"He's not happy with you! He's anything but Happy! He's just too nice to say anything!"

"Girl's, please..."

"SHUT UP DOCTOR!" Both shrieked.

"Go back where you _fucking_ came from!"

"You go back where you _fucking_ came from!"

"BITCH!" Rose shrieked.

"WHORE!" Martha spat.

CRACK!

Martha fell to the floor, while the Doctor looked on in horror.

He gulped.

"Well Rose, you finally did it. You finally killed someone with the Tyler slap."

* * *

2

Rose laughed, and bounded down the steps.

"Look what I found in Jack's office!"

"Nice." Martha said. "What is it?"

"I think its red wine." Rose said, examining the bottle. "But someone's ripped the label off, so I can't be sure."

"Well give it here; I need a drink after tackling those bloody weevils."

Rose poured her a glass.

"Rose! Can you come here a sec?" The Doctor called from inside the TARDIS.

"Better go see what his Majesty wants."

She put the bottle on the side and skipped into the blue box.

"Yes Doctor?"

Martha shrugged and took a sip.

Hmmm, it tasted nice... slightly bitter, but at the same time quite sweet...

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Ianto walked with Jack into his office.

"So how long are Rose, Martha and the Doctor staying?"

"Not long." Jack said. "Just a day or so." He sat down. "So where'd you put it?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I left it just in here." Ianto said. "I figured I should keep it away from the others just in case..." He shuddered.

"That bad?" Jack chuckled. "So, is it poisoned or what then?"

"Not sure." Ianto admitted. "But the man who bought it drank a small glass and exploded."

Jack whistled.

"Blimey. Well, not to worry, I'll lock it up in the safe." Jack looked around. "So where is it?"

Ianto looked at the desk and frowned.

"Well I left it right here..."

BOOM

"Jesus, What the hell was that?!"

* * *

3

"I'm the real Martha!"

"No I'm the real Martha! She's lying Rose!"

Rose's gun went from one to the other.

Somehow the evil monster they'd been chasing had changed its appearance to look like Martha. Great, just great.

How the hell did she know which one not to shoot?!

"What's my name?"

"ROSE MARION TYLER!" One shrieked.

Rose pointed the gun at the other Martha.

"Rose! No!"

"How did you meet the Doctor?"

"On the moon!"

Rose fired, and the girl fell to the ground, dead.

Rose lowered her gun and grinned at the other Martha.

"HA! See, I know you met the Doctor at the hospital!"

"Did she now? Fascinating." Martha grinned, bearing razor sharp teeth.

Oh crap.

Not only had she killed the real Martha, she'd used up all her ammo.

* * *

4

"RUN!"

Martha Rose and the Doctor started running like mad from the vicious creatures chasing them.

Martha found herself wishing she and Rose had put their foot down when the Doctor decided he wanted to visit the planet of the ravenously hungry, giant, maniac dogs...

"They're never going to stop!" The Doctor yelled. "They'll chase us forever! Over the entire planet!"

"Not if we get to the TARDIS first!" Martha yelled back.

"That would be useful.... except the TARDIS is in the opposite direction!!!" Rose pointed out.

"But... we'll never make it." Martha realised.

They ran on, the horror sinking in. If they turned back, the vicious creatures would be on them.

"We need a distraction!" The Doctor yelled.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll do it." The Doctor decided. "It's my fault you're here."

"NO!" Rose and Martha yelled. "You can't!"

"I have to!"

However, before the Doctor could turn in the other direction and distract the giant dogs behind them, Rose tripped on a rock... and landed conveniently on Martha.

"OWW!" Martha yelled, collapsing under Rose's weight.

The dogs barked furiously, snapping their jaws as they increased their speed and threw themselves into the air...

Rose jumped to her feet in the nick of time and started running instinctively, but the same could not be said for Martha.

The dogs leapt on her in a frenzy.

"Martha!" Rose yelled, horrified.

"It's too late for her!" The Doctor yelled, grabbing her hand. "We've got to get to the TARDIS!"

Because of Martha's (unwilling) sacrifice, the pair managed to get to the TARDIS in one piece, escaping certain death by deadly dog slobber.

* * *

5

"Finally! We can do some shopping." Rose said happily.

"Err, yeah, while you do that, I'll just be in here." The Doctor said, walking in the direction of GAME.

"Typical boy, he'll probably just spend the whole time playing Guitar Hero." Martha said, and sure enough, they saw him walk over to the game, and pick up the little kid holding on to the guitar.

"Sorry kid, my go!" He said and when the boy complained and threatened to throw a temper tantrum, he flipped him some jelly babies he'd had in his pocket.

Rose and Martha just shook their head, and walked on past, linking arms.

"I'm so glad we've become mates." Martha said.

"Same!" Rose said. "We certainly have to be to outvote the Doctor!"

"Yeah, like just now. I'm so glad we our foot down about going to that last place." Martha said with a shudder.

"Yes, he gets a little bit too enthusiastic about seeing 'killer dogs' occasionally."

Suddenly, they could hear screaming.

"What is that?!" Martha asked.

They both started running in the direction of the noise, turned around the corner and...

There, in a world renowned shop, every woman was fighting it out, clutching at handbags and jumpers ferociously. Martha even saw a middle aged woman drive her teeth into another woman's hand!!!

They would have run for their lives, if the word 'SALE' hadn't been emblazed on the shop window.

"OMG!" They both yelled, and immediately ran in, joining the fight.

Rose was used to this, haven't been in such situations with her mother Jackie.

Grabbing a pair of stilettos stealthily, she managed to kick a woman away from major label handbag, and whip an expensive, but reduced in price, pashmina from under another woman's very nose.

Jackie had trained her well.

Meanwhile, Martha was doing just as well. So far she'd managed to get her hands on a purse, a pair of boots, and a purple top, and she was beating off her competitors like flies...

And they were both loving every second of it.

But then time seemed to slow down, they both turned at the exact same moment, and saw the velvet scarf drop unnoticed to the floor.

They both leaped, they both reached...

And they both grabbed an end.

"IT'S MINE!" They both shrieked.

Immediately, Rose threw a stiletto at Martha's head, who agilely ducked before chucking a boot.

It hit Rose square in the head, loosening her grip on the scarf...

And Martha pulled it away, waving it like a flag at war.

"AHA!" She cheered.

But at that precise moment, Rose leapt forward, grabbed it, and wrung it around Martha's neck.

"Let it GO!" Rose shrieked.

Martha choked, suffocating, but refused to let go.

Eventually though, her hold slacked, and she slumped lifeless to the floor.

Rose held the scarf up victorious, and started cheering in the midst of violence still raging on.

Martha was not the only casualty.

"ROSE?!?!" A familiar voice yelled. "Rose, what the HELL are you doing?!?!"

Rose blinked as the Doctor ran over.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'VE... YOU'VE... YOU'VE KILLED MARTHA!"

"You bastards!" A nearby woman joked, quoting South Park.

The pair ignored her.

Rose glanced at Martha, and then shrugged.

"Meh, it was inevitable I'd kill her eventually, the little bitch."

* * *

**Just to clarify, I don't hate Martha. I just thought it would be funny to see what would happen if Rose were to accidently murder her. I'm sure if Rose and Martha had gotten to know each other, they would have gotten on really well.**

**A-n-y-w-a-y, review and tell me which scenario was your favourite :P**


End file.
